


Are you feeling something tonight?

by Yank



Series: Twined Threads [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Help, I Tried, Love at First Sight, No Beta, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yank/pseuds/Yank
Summary: Local bard gets laid with a duchess :3c
Relationships: L'noch Starsilver, Umbra Mavrokala
Series: Twined Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185326





	Are you feeling something tonight?

It was a bit late in the day, just a few moments after L’noch’s performance of the Raven’s tale and his fumble (turned maestro piece of sorts -- aptly dubbed “Blank Out”) with one of his old pieces. Lady de Vesta reassured her son that it had been well received before sending him off to go socialize with other...party guests. Despite his mother’s warm words, it doesn’t quite ease his embarrassment. So he starts making his way north, back to where Aura is, half believing that talking to a friend will ease his cardiac burden a little. 

L’noch waves at Marin and winks as he notices her and her dashing partner (nice steal Marin!) perform graceful maneuvers in time to the catchy tune the orchestra is playing. He hums a tune while walking past, hoping his friend will have an eventful evening. 

A few paces later, he passes a brown haired man and a woman in a black suit. Unintentionally, L’noch overhears a part of their conversation. 

“So what are you doing tonight.”

Well, L’noch feels awkward...and a bit curious. It’s interesting that some people are actually entertaining thoughts about doing those kinds of things around this time of day. Though, he thinks quietly, that it’s a bit weird that there are some people that would even dare entertain that line of thought at a coming-of-age party. 

The next group of people he passes by are near the large fountain at the center of the garden. They seem very lively, judging from their loud jovial voices. From what he can pick up, the frozen delicacy handed out by the man in a beak like mask seems to be quite rare and delicious. For a moment L’noch is torn between his desire to grab a piece or continuing his walk to Aura. He ends up choosing his friend (as he should), since after this party he knows he won’t be able to see her for a while. It reminds him of the day his master left to travel, of the bittersweet ache he’ll feel from the parting that will come when Aura leaves for the academy. 

Anyway, he’d much rather socialize with someone he knows rather than other nobles, it’s mostly the reason he spent most of the party eating, helping out a fellow musician, or randomly playing music near some potential audiences. 

Despite his one track thought to get to the party’s star, just before he rounds the corner to where the Sangri family is, L’noch’s gaze wanders to the side, where two ladies are chatting with drinks in hand. Solidifying the thought that Ioi (the god of luck) definitely was NOT on his side today. 

The lady on the left is a familiar face, Duchess Umbra Mavrokala, who was kind enough to inform him that his mother had arrived at the party, and coyly told him he owed her a conversation before he went to Lady de Vesta. The other lady with a red rose in her hair, was a new face, and he wanted to find out who she was. After all, he was technically on body guard duty, and he had to know whether this person could be a threat to the future Sangri head. So L’noch approaches the pair, and opens up casually regarding the food and their time at the party...not really noticing that one of the two people nearby is his co-worker, Yashul. 

L’noch learns that the other lady is a Duchess as well. Lady Rexaria Gwyndon owns some of the trade routes around Helghan and the major ports, and when Yashul hears her introduction he tries to signal L’noch. Unfortunately his signals look more like a cry for help to L’noch, who interprets it as Yashul saying he was an acquaintance of sorts to Lady Gwyndon. Thinking it best if he confirms this assumption (much to Yashul’s chagrin), and it ends up in a funny countenance of their meeting that has Yashul running away with a male friend (who oddly looks like the guy he helped before the orchestral performance…but he can’t be sure since they leave in a hurry). 

L’noch assumes this is somewhat an opportune time to bring up that debt he owes her. 

“Lady Mavrokala, thank you again for earlier.” He gives a small bow in thanks before looking at her meaningfully. “ If I recall correctly, I believe I owe you a conversation.”

Lady Gwyndon’s eyes slightly widen. She quickly glances between the two, wondering if there’s anything juicy to gleam. Meanwhile, Duchess Mavrokala puts a finger at the side of her mouth and pretends to mull over it. She claps her hands in playful remembrance before turning to her acquaintance. 

“ My apologies Lady Gwyndon, I’m afraid I must discuss this in private with L’noch.“ She looks at Lady Gwyndon meaningfully, then curtsies with a smile. “It has been a pleasure conversing with you, as always. ” 

Umbra loops her arm around L’nochs and begins to lead him away with purposeful steps in a few graceful and fluid motions. In some childlike wonder L’noch assumes his heart sort of skipped a beat. Their walk is mostly scenic, as the garden of the Sangri house is always well cared for by the gardeners, until Duchess Mavrokala decides to ask: 

“So…” she starts, glancing at L’noch out of the corner of her eye, “How is it being the third son of a county such as yours?”

L’noch chuckles slightly, this question is easy to answer so he lets it slip with a bit of honesty. He tells her a bit about his two older brothers and how he enjoys the freedom that comes with his position as he carries little burden on his shoulders. 

“Fair enough.” L’noch notices that a corner of her lip is tilted upwards, and that he feels some sort of warm itch. Unknownst to this, the duchess continues, “So would you say you value your freedom?”

Again, another easy question, he’s wondering what kind of information the lady wants from him. Does she want allegiance from their county? Even if they’re both sworn to the same archduke...or is there something else going on?

“Somewhat.” He answers indifferently, “Depends on what you're offering.” 

Umbra’s eyes narrow slightly. L’noch feels her hold on his arm tighten slightly. “What makes you think I’m offering anything?”

L’noch pats her hand in assurance and smiles charmingly (inwardly he hopes he’s pulling this off well enough because he feels the urge to run if things go sour). “ Now milady, you wouldn’t have asked that of me if you weren’t going to offer anything, right?”

She relaxes her hold “Fair point.” She says a bit more to herself before facing L’noch with a glint in her eyes

“ So what do you want? ”

Ah, he thinks, the duchess really needs some sort of information or so from me. It would be terribly boring if this was just all noble speak, so L’noch decides to turn it into a game. Anyway, there’s nothing to lose and probably a lot to gain, especially if all the lady desires is an exchange of information. So he proposes:

“Milady, would you like to play a little game?” he says with a slight curl of lip and a playfully raised brow

“Sure. What are the rules of this little game of yours?” She asks as they stop by near some flower bushes and a large cedar / oak tree. 

L’noch smiles cheekily “ It’s simple. All you have to do is guess what you think I want, and if you guess correctly, my eyes will flash a golden like hue.”

“Ah I see…” she trails off before looking at him expectantly, as if he were going to reveal the secret behind his eye color changing trick, she pouts as he just smiles and gives a wink in reply. 

L’noch follows in silence as Umbra goes to a bush of pink camellias. She lightly touches the blooming flowers before taking a guess.

“ You want to express yourself. To have a safe place of sorts where you don’t have to worry about status or all the burdens that come with it as well.” she says coyly while twirling a small pink camellia in hand. 

L’noch is surprised upon hearing her answer. It’s her first guess, and he’s slightly disappointed that the game ends way too early...but he holds up his end of the bargain, letting his eyes turn to a golden hue in affirmation. 

Lady Mavrokala steps closer, her eyes sparkling with barely concealed childlike wonder. 

“Fascinating.” she says, her eyes never leaving “I’ve never seen eyes in this beautiful color such as yours.” 

L’noch’s breath catches and he feels his heart speed up. For a moment he had expected the usual mockery or disgust that most humans or those of nobility had for his kind. He thinks it odd that this woman finds it fascinating. Beautiful, even. After all, only a few aside from his family had said the same of his eyes. The itch in his damned blood pumping vessel grows and some unknown urge trickles in the back of his mind. Following it would be terribly rude to the duchess. L’noch knows he needs to mind his manners, so he’ll let the lady lead instead of sating that itch. 

So with that in mind, he leans forward, within arms reach, just enough to give her a choice while holding eye contact with Umbra. His voice is a little lower, quieter. 

“Here, you can have a closer look if you wish.” 

Umbra’s eyes sparkle a little as she cups his cheek. L’noch leans into the touch, savoring it. He’s enjoying it more than he should as she brushes her thumb back and forth across his cheek because he almost misses her next words:

“I don’t suppose a free spirit such as yourself could be tied down to anyone?” she says before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. 

The words that come to L’noch’s mind are: ‘soft’ and ‘fleeting’. He thinks it odd that the itch that should have stopped after this, has grown itchier if that were even possible.

The glee in Umbra’s twinkling eyes makes him flush but he fights the urge to look away. To run away, even. Despite the embarrassment he finds her very cute. 

“So” she asks coyly, “What do I win?”

L’noch knows he could have joked  
That he could have probably alluded to an information exchange instead  
But in this moment, as he gazes at Umbra, he’s more than willing to let her have whatever she desires, except of course if it’s anything of ill intent. Reverently he takes the hand on his cheek and presses a kiss to her palm, before kissing her knuckles.

He looks at her the way one would look at a celestial being. His eyes fade back to their silvery color as he utters in all honesty tinged with emotion

“Whatever you want.” 

Before he can form a witty line, her lips are on his again, this time more passionate and with some sense of urgency. When their lips part L’noch is left breathless and dazed. Despite the loud thudding of his unstable heart, he feels oddly prepared for whatever is coming. Excited, even. 

Umbra squeezes his hand before lightly tugging as she starts to walk. L’noch’s eyes don’t leave Umbra’s slightly illuminated figure as she leads the both of them behind a large oak tree. He inhales deeply, feeling tingles spread throughout as he grasps the unspoken implications of the duchess’ implication. 

Despite the dim lighting, L’noch is still entranced. The soft moon light makes her eyes sparkle like amethysts, and her skin glow as if she were some ethereal being who resided in the skies above. He wonders briefly what it would be like to worship this goddess before a sly grin spreads across his face in response to this line of thought. 

Lady Mavrokala’s eyes widen and her lips part slightly as L’noch gets down on one knee before pressing a gentle kiss to her hand. He raises his eyes slowly, as if tracing her figure, before leveling his gaze with hers. Asking a question veiled with the silence that followed after. 

Something akin to adoration flickers in Umbra’s eyes as she pulls him up and whispers in his ear

“You may.”

L’noch proceeds to pepper kisses from her neck and across her collarbone, leaving some marks once in a while. 

Umbra pulls in a slow breath in tandem with the delightful shiver that travels throughout her body. Any remaining shred of common sense vanishes as impulse takes over. Her hands travel to L’noch’s dress shirt. With haste she starts to unbutton it. 

By the second button Umbra nips lightly on L’noch’s lips, teasing him into her embrace. He takes a deep breath as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck enjoying the intoxicating scent of camellias and mint.

L’noch pulls away to shrug off his coat and drape it over her shoulders. She looks at him questioningly. 

“I don’t want anyone else to see you.” he answers as he presses a kiss to her pulse point and loosens the strings on her dress. 

(Inwardly he thanks his courtesan friends for their knowledge on matters such as these. For some reason their advice came in handy today, when he thought it’d never come--pun intended)

Heat travels to Umbra’s ears as L’noch tugs the dress down slightly, just enough to expose her chest.

“Beautiful.” he states, admiring it. 

Umbra playfully scoffs, with a small pout “I’m sure you’ve seen better.” 

L’noch sighs dramatically before cupping her chest “Not ones as perfectly sculpted and soft as these.” and proceeds to knead softly, eliciting a moan out of the noblewoman. 

It’s music to his ears, and because he wants to hear more of this new symphony L’noch decides to stimulate her further by taking a nipple in between his thumb and pointer, and rolling it. He hums a tune as he delightedly watches the changes in Umbra’s expression.

A gasp escaped her lips as Lnoch’s free hand trails under her dress, up her thigh and past a thin piece of fabric. He revels in the cacophony of little sounds Umbra makes as he lavishes attention on both sensitive areas. He continues his ministrations until his fingertips are slick with the duchess’ arousal. 

Bent on worshipping, L’noch then proceeds to press his thumb against Umbra’s clit and makes languid circular strokes. In response she lets out a few whimpers before looping her arms around L’noch, pulling him close before moaning into his shoulder. 

L’noch presses a soothing kiss to her pulse point but it does the opposite instead, making the heat in her core rise instead. Umbra’s nails rake across L’noch’s back as her breathing turns erratic and her body starts to shake. 

It’s time to take her to greater heights. He thinks, lips curling in anticipation. 

Ecstatic gasps escape Umbra’s lips as L’noch gradually increases the speed and pressure on her clit. Little by little she succumbs to the overflowing, mind numbing bliss.

L’noch kisses her fiercely, silencing the cry that threatened to leap from her throat, as the orgasm hits. He strokes her gently, helping her ride out the climax of their passionate concerto. 

While Lady Mavrokala is recovering, L’noch scoops her up before sitting down on the grass, back resting against the tree. He presses a kiss to her temple.

“Was my newest composition to your liking milady?” 

“Hmm…” she says, a finger tapping lightly against her chin. “I did but..”

“But…?” L’noch trails off, the curiosity dying as Umbra leans in close, just inches away from his face. 

Her lips curl up one side as she lifts his chin slightly, slowly dragging her finger across “For the reprise, why don’t we turn it into a duet?” Umbra whispers into his ear seductively. 

L’noch swallows down the words he wants to say, because he isn’t sure, if he feels this accurately. Or if it’s an effect of the unknown spell that latches unto his being. The feelings amplify as Umbra straddles his hips and starts to move her hips in a slow tortuous rhythm. He lets out a groan, teeth clenched as he tries to hold on to whatever is left of his sanity. 

L’noch is mesmerized, to the point that he barely registers the sound of a zipper and the brief cool breeze in lieu of the amplified feeling that envelops him, and makes him feel hotter. 

It’s pure torture he thinks as the stimulus from the clenching walls around his member and friction of Umbra’s hips.

“L’noch” she croons, voice barely concealing her desire, as she reaches out to caress his cheek. 

“Come” she says, looping her arms around his neck

“Play” she breathes, planting a kiss on his lips 

“With” and another kiss

“Me” she whispers, emphasizing her point with another roll of her hips

L’noch’s eyes twinkle with mischief and a twinge of desire as he presses a kiss to the inside of Umbra’s wrist. After all, who was he to deny the lady? 

“As you wish my lady.” he says benevolently, hands now resting on her hips. 

Their duet is longer than the solo composition. The pair take their time, and explore.  
L’noch falls into the rhythm Umbra has set, perfectly timing his thrusts to her gyrating hips. Soon their duet reaches a crescendo, both breathing heavily in between exchanges of fiery kisses. They tug each other closer, needing more physical proximity, in a desperate attempt to quell the inferno raging within. 

He pulls away slightly, just enough to be able to gaze into her amethyst eyes. 

“Umbra,” he begins, voice full of barely concealed emotion, as the words he couldn’t say earlier rise unbidden from the depths of his blood pumping vessel. Internally he hopes that he can utter them without missing a beat...or playing his latest opus, “Blank Out”. 

Slowly, his eyes turn from moonlit silver to gold

“I love you.” 

There’s an unspoken shift between them. Lady Mavrokala’s eyes widen as she realizes it’s the first time L’noch has called her name. Her vision blurs slightly as she wraps her arms tighter around his neck, tugging him closer before she envelops his lips in a passionate kiss.

Not long after their bodies are taken over by the throes of desire, as their song reaches its end. They lay there entwined, arms wrapped around each other and Umbra’s head resting against L’noch’s chest. 

“D-do you really?” she asks softly, unsure whether her partner had really meant it, or if it had been some sort of fever dream caused by their coupling 

It causes L’noch’s heart to skip a beat, and something begins to stand at attention again. 

“If you are still not convinced of my feelings…” he says before sucking lightly on her pulse point, and laying her back on the grass as he twines their fingers together affectionately, “Then I guess I’ll have to show you.” He says with a smirk, before proceeding to do so the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh y'all that was a rush to write, in a good way..
> 
> Can't believe I pumped out something after a really long time haha. Hope you guys enjoy reading it, if there's any suggestions on how I can improve writing lemme know > w <


End file.
